Korean girl working at the park
by rosebud171
Summary: Hey everyone hope you enjoy reading this story oh and you'll get to hear Rigby speaking Korean. I used Google Translate for Rigby speaking Korean


Korean girl working at the park. Hey guys here in this story I'm adding the 2 girl's from the Halloween Regular Show fanfic I wrote. Oh and there's another coming to. Enjoy

Monday December 19th 10:35 am

A Korean wolf girl walked down to the park to her new job. She got a job as a groundskeeper. Her name's Yerin Park and in October she came from Seoul, South Korea to the U.S. for a better education. Yerin's 19 and a Freshmen in College but she still isn't in a U.S. College yet. Because her family is kinda struggling with money, in November she just stayed at home. But it was almost Christmas time and she was pretty excited, as a kid she would go down stairs to see if Santa came to her house. Yerin's Jewish but that doesn't mean she doesn't celebrate Christmas.

Yerin walked in the cold to the staff house with her peach colored jacket. "This should be it". Yerin said but didn't know there was frozen ice on the front porch. "Look out there's frozen ice on the…!" A girl yelled out but got cut off by Yerin slipping and falling on the ice. "WOOOOWH"! Yerin screamed as she fell on the ice. "Are you okay? That fall looked pretty bad". The girl said. "Yeah I'm cool". Yerin said getting up. "Are you sure"? Another girl asked. "Yeah I'm sure". Yerin said sweetly. The first girl who talked to her was a lioness who was Chinese. She wore a black v neck t-shirt with a blue winged rose on it, neon green nail polish, navy blue jeans with a brown belt and with a yellow belt buckle on it, lime green low top converses, bottle cap necklace, two stud earrings on each ear, blue long sleeve shirt under shirt, and she had long black hair and her stomach showed a little bit. She's 16 years old and a Sophomore in high school.

She's new here from China Town, Chicago and she carried a plastic plate full of Chinese moon cakes with chocolate stuffed inside them with tin foil on top of them. "Hi my names Bridgette". She greeted. "I'm Yerin". Yerin greeted. "Hey I'm Chanel". She said smiling. Chanel's African American but she had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore a black skinny double head band, a tube top with the British flag print on it, with a black t-shirt underneath, with a long sleeve black fishnet top underneath, dark blue jeans, with a black studded bracelet on the left and a little plastic sky blue compass ring on her right finger and had red low top converse and she was a panther.

"Hi Chanel nice to meet you". Bridgette said smiling. "Nice to meet you to Bridge". Chanel said. "Hello girls come in and watch your step". Benson said leading them inside. "You must be Yerin Park, Bridgette Yee and Chanel". He said smiling. "Hey Uncle Benson". Chanel said hugging him. "He's your Uncle"? Yerin asked. "Yep". Chanel said. "I don't really see a family resemblance". Bridgette said. "Oh my brother was adopted". Benson said. "Okay let me give you your jobs, Bridgette your running the snack bar, Chanel you're running the lawn mower and Yerin you're a grounds keeper". Benson said giving them there jobs. "Alright then". Chanel said. "Cooleo". Bridgette said. "Fine by me". Yerin said. The girls went off and did there jobs. "Excuse me". Yerin said bumping into Gwen. "It's fine". Gwen said. "Hey wait don't I know you some where"? Yerin asked. "Ummmm…..oh I remember that Halloween prank". Gwen said remembering Yerin. "Oh yeah! Now I remember you. I'm Yerin". She said shaking Gwen's hand. "Sup I'm Gwen". She said shaking her hand.

The girl's talked mostly what there doing for Christmas break. "Are you new here"? Gwen asked. "Yeah I moved here from South Korea, about 2 months ago". Yerin said. "How old are you"? Gwen asked. "19". Yerin said. "Cool do you know what College your going to yet"? Gwen said. "Not sure yet my parents are still struggling with money and such". Yerin said. "What College do you go to"? Yerin asked. "Vill Wood University". Gwen said. "What College did you go to"? Gwen asked. "Seoul University". Yerin said. "Cool". Gwen said then Lucy and Sequoyah came over. "Hi there I'm Sequoyah". She greeted. "Yerin". Yerin said smiling. "Hey I'm Ligaya but everyone calls me Lucy". Lucy greeted. "Nice to you meet all". Yerin said. "I have a question though". Yerin said. "What"? Lucy asked. "Why'd you change your name"? Yerin asked. "Ummm…when I was 13 and I came to California from the Philippines a man assigned me an American name". Lucy explained. "Oh okay". Yerin said. Just then Mordecai and Rigby run away into Yerin and knocked her down.

"Ow". Yerin said on the ground. "Rigby"! Mordecai growled. "I can't help it it's so cold out here"! Rigby said complaining. "Dude you ran into a girl". Mordecai said. "Oh sorry about that". Rigby said. "That's alright". Yerin said. "Hey wait weren't that girl who was dressed up as _Hatsune Miku_ for Halloween, about 2months ago"? Mordecai asked. "Yeah that was me". Yerin said. "Hey I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby". Mordecai said. "Annyeonghaseyo". Yerin greeted. "Hey I can speak Korean to". Rigby said. "Cool can you show us some"? Sequoyah asked. "Sure". Rigby said clearing his throat. "Annyeonghaseyo jeoneun Rigby geuligo nan hangug malhagi e daehan sueob-eul haessda". Rigby said (Hello I'm Rigby and I took a class on speaking Korean). "Eodi hangug baewossso kul"? Yerin asked (Cool where did you to speak Korean?). "Jung-gan haggyo ". Rigby said (In middle school). Everybody had no clue what they were saying but all them were pretty impressed by Rigby speaking Korean really well. "Wow how'd you to speak Korean"? Gwen asked. "In middle school". Rigby said. "What were you saying anyway"? Lucy asked. "I was saying Hello I'm Rigby and I took a class on speaking Korean. And the other part I said was in middle school". Rigby said translating what he said. "I said was cool where did you to speak Korean"? Yerin said translating what she said.

"Wow that's impressive dude but I bet you didn't get it by a high school diploma". Mordecai said mockingly. "STOP TALKING"! Rigby yelled. The girl's just giggled. "You never finished high school"? Sequoyah asked. "No I didn't". Rigby said. "Can you speak other languages"? Gwen asked. "I can speak Arabic, French and Italian". Rigby said. "Wow cool". Lucy said. "I took a class when I was 14". Rigby said. "Hey Mordecai, Rigby"! Benson yelled. "Don't worry were getting back to work". Mordecai said. "Yeah they weren't doing anything". Gwen said. "Don't worry. Hey since I know tomorrow and for the rest of the week we all have the week off, everyone can come in the house until the days done". Benson said. "Okay cool"! Rigby said. "YEAHHHH"! Mordecai said happy. Everybody went the house and in the house there was a Christmas tree in the corner and it was warm. "You guys can take your coats off". Benson said. They all did. Yerin's clothes were a long orange strapless tube top with _Pucca_ on it, a short biker leather jacket with grey long sleeves and hoodie from _Forever 21_, jeans with a belt, and with light brown slip on shoes with a little buckle. Yerin had brown hair and wore mascara and nude lip gloss.

Bridgette was sitting on the couch watching _Glee_, it was the one were that there doing hairography and singing the song _Imagine_. "Hey Bridge what cha watching"? Chanel asked. "Glee"! Bridgette said doing the Glee finger's on her forehead. "Mind if we watch"? Rigby asked. "Sure". Bridgette said. Everybody sat down to watch even Pops, Skips, Muscle Man and High Five ghost came to watch. "Oh everybody Bridgette brought moon cakes that her mom made, so everyone enjoy". Benson said. Everybody got up and got a moon cake and they were pretty good. "Ah man this stuff's good and you know who else likes eating moon cakes"? Muscle Man asked. No one answered. "MY MOM"! Muscle Man said high fiving, High Five ghost. Bridgette giggled because he was saying it wrong. "He really doesn't the yo mamma jokes? Doesn't he"? Sequoyah whispered to Gwen. "No he doesn't". Gwen whispered back. "Hey I'm Chanel". She greeted. "Hi I'm Gwen and this is Sequoyah and Lucy". Gwen greeted. "Hi". Chanel said. "Are you new here to"? Lucy asked. "Um hm and I'm actually Benson's niece". Chanel said. "Niece"! Rigby asked. "But you don't look anything alike". Mordecai said. "Oh my Dad was adopted by Benson's family". Chanel said. "Oh that makes sense. Oh and I'm Rigby and this is Mordecai". Rigby said. "Hey". Mordecai said. Everybody watched Glee until it was almost after 5. The part we're everyone was to sing Imagine, Rigby felt like he wanted to sing along with them.

Rigby:

Imagine there's no countries. It isn't hard to do, nothing to kill or die for. And no religion too imagine all the people living life in peace.

Mordecai:

You, you may say I'm a dreamer but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us and the world will be as one.

Rigby:

Imagine no possessions, I wonder if you can.

Gwen:

No need for greed or hunger a brotherhood of man.

Sequoyah:

Imagine all the people sharing all the world.

Lucy:

You, you may say I'm a dreamer.

Chanel:

But I'm not the only one, I hope someday you'll join us.

Rigby:

And the world will live as one.

Everybody clapped for them singing. "Good show jolly good show". Pops said slightly crying. Benson clapped and was slightly crying to. Skips just smiled and so did Bridgette, Muscle Man tried not to cry and be a man but that didn't cover up very well. "Muscle Man are you crying"? Rigby asked. "No I just have something in my eye crying's for girl's like…..like….WWAAAH"! Muscle Man said crying. "Oh who am I kidding it's just a beautiful song". Muscle Man said crying. "Yeah it is". Benson said drying his tears. "Who originally sang that"? Chanel asked. "John Lennon". Skips said. "Who's that"? Lucy asked. "GASP you don't know who John Lennon is"? Benson asked in shock. "Not really". Lucy said. "I've never heard of him". Bridgette said. "Okay you need to hear his music". Benson said. "Is he good"? Bridgette asked. "Are you kidding he's awesome"! Benson said. Later Bridgette and Chanel talked about where they from and boys but Bridgette kept quiet about the boy talk.

"This guy I thought liked me but it was someone else. Do you have a crush on any boy Bridge"? Chanel asked. Bridgette looked down and said nothing. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong"? Chanel asked. "No it's just….just….just". Bridgette said but got cut off. "Just what"? Chanel asked. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen"? Bridgette asked. "Yeah sure". Chanel said. In the kitchen Bridgette said what she wanted to say. "Chanel I don't have a crush on any boy it's more a celebrity". Bridgette said. "Who is it"? Chanel asked. "…Megan Fox, I'm…I'm…I'm gay". Bridgette said nervously. "Really"? Chanel asked. "Look I…I can't help liking girl's…I...I". Bridgette said shuttering. "Bridgette you shouldn't have to be ashamed of being who you are. I still like you so please don't be sad". Chanel said hugging her. "Thank you Chanel". Bridgette said smiling. Benson heard what was going and the kitchen and he smiled.

"Everyone you've worked really hard today and have a Happy Holiday and a happy new year". Benson said. Everyone got up to leave but Mordecai and Rigby had some things for Benson they got at _Target_ with there pay checks they got. "Okay dude got your gift for Benson"? Mordecai asked. "Yeah". Rigby said holding his present. They walked up to Benson and said. "Uh hey Benson". Mordecai said. "Hey guys what do you want"? Benson asked. "This is for you". Mordecai said giving him his gift. It was a gold watch that coasted pretty much of Mordecai's pay check but it was worth it. Benson unwrapped the wrapping paper. "Wow Mordecai this is…..thank you". Benson said smiling. "And this is also for you". Rigby said giving Benson his gift. "It's _Godiva raspberry chocolate_ I know that's your favorite". Rigby said. "Wow you guys this is just….you didn't shop lift this? Did you"? Benson asked. "No"! They both said. "We bought this at Target with the pay checks you gave us". Rigby said. "Oh sorry this is great thank you guys". Benson said hugging them. "You're welcome". Mordecai said smiling. "Hey were gonna head down to the Coffee Shop". Mordecai said getting his jacket. "See ya". Benson said.

Mordecai and Rigby headed down to the Coffee Shop and just talked. "Hey Mordecai"? Rigby asked. "Yeah man"? Mordecai asked. "Do you think we'll have snow this year? You know like a white Christmas". Rigby said. "I don't know but that would be nice". Mordecai said. The guys saw Margaret and called out. "Hey Margaret"! Mordecai called out. "Mordecai hey"! Margaret called out. "Your closing early"? Mordecai asked. "Yeah oh and this is Claudia Kobayashi she's new here". Margaret said. "Aloha". She greeted. Claudia was 18 and a Senior in high school and was a Chihuahua dog but she was tall. Claudia wore a pink floral lace trim tank, light blue jeans, pink stud earrings, brown flip flops with light blue gems on it, navy blue nail polish, pink lip stick and gloss, water proof mascara, light and regular brown eye shadow, pink eye shadow and she had blackish blue hair and blue eyes.

"Hi are you from Hawaii"? Mordecai asked. "Yeah I'm from Honolulu". Claudia said. "Cool". Rigby said. "Oh hey guys". The Irish Goth said. "Hi". They said back. "Mordecai this is for you and this card to. Me and Sophie knew you wanted that new video game but it was sold out but we got you something else". Taylor said giving him his gift and card. The gift was a small box wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper and it had a gold bow on it. Sophie's gift to Rigby was a box wrapped in green shiny wrapping. Mordecai opened his gift and was shocked.

"Taylor this is lovely". He said. The present was a music box it was mint green and it had a shimmering gold sea shell pattern on it. "And look what it play's". Taylor said opening up the chase. When it's open there was a spinning glittering green sham rock and it had a little mirror and it played the song Silent Night. "Wow this must've cost so much. Thank you I really love it". Mordecai said smiling sweetly. Rigby opened his gift and it was a dream catcher it had three white soft feathers and neon colored beads on it. The beads were pink, yellow, green, blue, purple and red. "It's a dream catcher me and my mom made it and I made the strings real tight so they won't break mon". Sophie said. "The beads represent emotions from the color's. Um the pink one represents love, the yellow one represents happiness, the green represents joy, blue represents imagination, purple represents caring and red represents loneliness". Sophie said.

"Sophie thank you this is really nice". Rigby said smiling sweetly. "Awww that's so sweet". Claudia said. "I know isn't it"? Margaret asked. "Yeah it sure is". Claudia said. Just then something white and little hit Rigby's face. "Hey something hit my. It felt like…snow". Rigby said looking up at the sky. The sky had snow falling down and everyone was amazed. "Wow I didn't know it would actually snow". Mordecai said amazed. "Wow I think we may have a white Christmas". Margaret said. "I've never seen snow before". Claudia said. "Why"? Margaret asked. "Cause it never snow's in Hawaii around Christmas time". Claudia said. "But what do ya think of the snow"? Mordecai asked. "It's really nice". Claudia said smiling. "Well I think we better go bye guys". Mordecai said leaving. "Bye". Margaret and Claudia said waving bye. "This dream catcher could come in handy tonight". Rigby said. "It just might dude". Mordecai said. They walked back to the park and they were very great full at the presents that Taylor and Sophie gave them.

THE END Finally done. If this seems like it was rushed sorry it was just the Holidays, and such. Please review. And Happy late Christmas


End file.
